


today's special

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery AU - Hayama really wants his favorite customer to try the great pastries he bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	today's special

“Miyaji-san! You’re back! Hey, hey, take a number okay? Akashi will get mad at me if I let you come to the front of the line again!”

Miyaji’s expression was the usual mix of anger and regret that he wore whenever he happened to walk into the Rakuzan Bakery on days when Hayama manned the register. He took a number from the dispenser by the door and waited near the entrance.  The place was packed again, but Miyaji’s grumbling ( _this goddamn pretentious shitshow I swear I’m gonna rent a tow truck and run the whole place over_ ) cleared a wide circle around him.

After half an hour of waiting and muttering, Hayama called out his number. “39? I hope you’re Miyaji-san!”

“Hayama.”

“It is Miyaji-san this time! Ah, I’m glad.” The idiot was beaming.  Every other employee took a cautionary step backward when Miyaji walked up to the counter, and Hayama leaned forward and grinned. Miayji had never been this irritated.  The blond behind the counter kept prattling on. “What can I get for you today? Is it the usual because I actually have something really special for you today, see I - ”

“Hayama.”

“Miyaji-san!”

“Stop fucking talking and let me order.  I want the usual, you know everyone’s favorites by now.”

Hayama’s smile faltered for half a second, but he quickly brightened up and starting packing Miyaji’s box. “Well, it’s fine. I guess. Anyway, Miyaji-san, I only know your coworkers’ favorites. Ootsubo-san gets the chocolate cake, Kimura-san gets pineapple tarts, Takao gets carrot cake, and Midorima likes any red bean dessert way too much. By the way, did you know that Akashi always insists on making those himself? It’s kinda creepy! Oh, but don’t tell him I told you that! Anyway, what I’m saying is,” Hayama paused as he finished packing the desserts, “you never order anything. So I don’t know your favorite, and I keep making you desserts but you never try them!”

Miyaji stared at the eager face in front of him. If he gave in now, no one at the produce shop would ever let him live it down.  He could imagine his cheeky coworkers already – Midorima’s arrogant smirk and Takao’s singsong “Aww senpai, your boyfriend made you dessert from the fruit you grew!”  But it was still a shame. The pastries from Rakuzan looked delicious, and more than that, he knew that Hayama worked as hard at his job as Miyaji and his friends did at theirs.

“Put it in a different box. In a bag that doesn’t have the shop’s name on it. Hurry.”

Hayama’s renewed grin was the most annoying thing Miyaji had ever seen.


End file.
